


Falling For You

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You feinted... Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." </p>
<p>"You said you'd help me study for the Chemistry test, not stare at Minho's butt all day." Newt huffed out a laugh, flipping through the text book to get to the chapter they were being tested on.<br/>"Not my fault he has a nice arse." Thomas rolled his eyes and rolled over so that he was laying on his back, arms behind his head. He nudged Newt in the arm with his knee, a determined look on his face.<br/>"Just quiz me already, I think I have it this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Newt wasn't a big fan of summer, if he had it his way it would be winter all year round. Unfortunately for him, his best friend, Thomas, loved summer and insisted that if they were going to spend the day revising, they could at least do it outside.

So that was how he found himself sat outside in the middle of the field, without any shade since all the benches had been taken, baking in the sun. It really just but the cherry on top of the preverbal cake.

The only upside to being outside was that Newt could watch the track teams training session. The team captain, Minho, was leading the rest of the group in a lap around the field and kept finding himself getting distracted from his work by watching him run.

Minho was an incredible runner, both long and short distance. Newt wasn't even exaggerating just because he fancied him, he really was good, having come first place in the last four consecutive meets against the universities in the state.

Newt thought it was unfair that he did that well in sports, but still managed to ace all his assignments. He was insanely clever and Newt had contemplated asking him for help on multiple occasions, but he'd always backed out of it at the last minute, too nervous to actually speak to him.

Newt was drawn out of his thoughts when Thomas waved a hand in front of his face, bringing his attention back to him.

"Sorry, what?" Thomas shook his head, pushing a text book into Newt's hands.

"You said you'd help me study for the Chemistry test, not stare at Minho's butt all day." Newt huffed out a laugh, flipping through the text book to get to the chapter they were being tested on.

"Not my fault he has a nice arse." Thomas rolled his eyes and rolled over so that he was laying on his back, arms behind his head. He nudged Newt in the arm with his knee, a determined look on his face.

"Just quiz me already, I think I have it this time." Newt took one last glance over at Minho before he sighed and went back to the text book, questioning Thomas again.

* * *

If Newt hated summer before, he detested it now. They'd only been outside for just over an hour and he was starting to feel ill. He didn't cope well with heat, never had, but as the sun beat down against his skin he started to feel like he might pass out.

He didn't understand how Thomas could deal with it, he seemed completely unaffected, lounging on the grass with the text book spread out on the grass in front of him. He was even still wearing his hoodie for Christ sakes, Newt was seriously considering stripping of his shirt if the heat kept up like this.

"Hey Tommy?" Thomas hummed in acknowledgement, flipping the page in his text book. "You got any water?"

"There should be some in my bag." He gestured with his hand to the bag just at his side, but made no move to pass it too him. Newt leant over him to grab the back, pulling it over so that he could search for the water himself.

He found the water bottle stuffed right at the bottom of Thomas' bag, hidden under all of his books and stray pieces of paper. Newt was excited to finally be able to cool down a little when he pulled the bottle out, only to find out that the damn thing was empty.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered to himself, pushing the bag away from him with a huff. "It's empty, I’m going to go fill it up." Thomas looked up from his book, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I thought I’d filled it up."

"Don't worry about it." Newt shrugged, pushing himself up off the floor. As soon as he was on his feet he started to feel dizzy, having to take a step back to stop himself from toppling over, closing his eyes to try and stop the weird feeling.

Thomas pushed himself up off the grass to reach out for him, holding onto his arm to help steady him. When Newt opened his eyes he saw Thomas was frowning, looking him over.

"Are you okay?" Newt nodded, although he was entirely sure that he was okay, his stomach felt a little bit off, but he decided he just really needed to get a drink of water.

"Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need to get out of the sun for a little bit." Thomas let go of his arm and reached down to grab his bag off the floor.

"Good idea, I’ll come with you." Newt shook his head, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, I’ll be fine. Just stay here, I’ll be back in a bit." Thomas seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds but eventually he dropped his bag back on the floor.

"Just call me if you need me, okay?" Newt nodded his reply and headed back in the direction of the nearest university building, the had water fountains just a few feet away from all the main doors so he knew it wouldn't take him long to find one.

What he wasn't counting on was for the spinning sensation in his head to come back, by the time he was passing over the running track every step he took felt like a much harder task than before, having to try and stop himself from falling over.

He soon felt a hand on his arm, hot against his skin, wrapping around his bicep. Newt was glad for whoever it was that was speaking to him because they had stopped him in his tracks, holding him in place just as he thought he was going to fall.

Newt couldn't understand what they were saying to him, everything was being drowned out by a loud buzzing sound ringing through his ears and for a few seconds he was scared as to what was happening to him. All too soon he felt his legs give way underneath him, he started to fall and in a flash the world was suddenly plunged into darkness.

* * *

When Newt came too his eyes were assaulted by a bright light and he scrunched them shut immediately, groaning at the bright light.

“Someone turn that out.” He heard someone let out a snort of laugher from behind him and it was then that he realised that he was leaning against someone, their arms wrapped around his shoulders. Newt jumped at the sound, pushing himself away from the person and quickly regretted it, his head spinning at the quick movement.

“Careful there.” The person reached out for him again, his hand coming to land on his shoulder. Newt turned so that he could see who it was that was helping him and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Minho was sat on the floor in front of him, frowning at him in concern, his eyes roaming over his body.

“What…” Newt trailed off, unsure of what is was he actually wanted to say.”

"You feinted... Straight into my arms.” Minho stated and Newt felt his face heat up as he blushed, way to make a good first impression. A smile spread across Minho’s face as his reaction, his feature relaxing a little. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Newt groaned and buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Evidently it hadn’t work, because Minho was laughing at him again. Newt looked up at him when he felt Minho remove his hand from his shoulder, to see that he had it held out for him instead, stood up on the track. Newt must have looked confused because Minho just reached down to take hold of his hand, pulling him up off the floor.

“We need to take you to the nurse, Newt, you still don’t look too good.” Newt wanted to protest that he was fine, but Minho was already pulling him off towards the university building that housed the nurse’s station. Newt was too busy wondering how Minho knew his name that it took him a few minutes to realise that Minho was still holding onto his hand. A small smile spread across his face as he felt Minho squeeze his hand gently, tugging him a little closer as they walked into the building.

When they got to the nurse, she told him he had sun stroke and that he should stay inside for the rest of the day, drink lots of water and not be left alone. Newt nodded and the nurse left the two of them alone, passing him a full glass of water on her way out of the room.

“Minho?” Newt asked. Minho looked over at him from the other side of the room. “Could you-?” Minho didn’t give him chance to finish his sentence, cutting him off instead with his own reply.

“Spend the rest of the day with you? Of course I can.” Newt let out a laugh and hopped down off the bed to follow Minho out of the room.

He hadn’t had the best of luck that day, but when Minho looked back and smiled at him from the doorway, Newt couldn’t help but think, despite passing out from the heat, maybe summer wasn’t all that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a lot of fun to do, all of the feinting stuff is from my own experience, so if you think somethings wrong with it maybe I feinted weird, who knows.  
> But anyway, as usual all comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
